1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a first connector designed to receive a second connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook type personal computer is well known. A motherboard is contained within the enclosure of the notebook type personal computer. A connector for power supply is mounted on the motherboard so as to receive electric power for the central processing unit (CPU), for example. On the other hand, an opening is defined in the enclosure for receiving a plug of a power supply unit. The plug is inserted into the opening of the enclosure so as to reach the connector. The opening of the enclosure has the inner diameter larger than the outer diameter of the plug. When the plug is held in the connector, the plug is prevented from contacting the enclosure.
The plug sometimes suffers from a large impact when the notebook type personal computer is dropped on the ground, or a cable connected to the plug is strongly pulled. The connector on the motherboard should receive the impact. The connector may get damaged. The connector may often be stripped off from the motherboard. In this case, the motherboard should be replaced with new one. The user of the notebook type personal computer should be charged with the expensive cost of the replacement.